


Something Goes Right

by CanadaRiflez



Series: Ericson One Shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, sum i thought of at 3 am and forgot to publish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaRiflez/pseuds/CanadaRiflez
Summary: Brody tells Clementine what happened to the twins, but not in the basement. The night ends up different.
Series: Ericson One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139690
Kudos: 3





	Something Goes Right

**Clementine sighed, Brody had just told her what happened to the twins, she had AJ keep Brody in her dorm while she went to confront Marlon, it was definitely gonna be a scene considering that everyone was outside, except for AJ and Brody.  
  
Clementine walked down the steps and over to Marlon, it began raining, great.  
** "Marlon, the twins didn't die did they." **Clementine said, putting her hands onto her hips and turning to face Marlon, who was sitting at a table with 2 visibly confused teenagers, Violet and Louis...But Tenn was there too.  
** "Uh..Excuse me?" **Marlon spoke, clearly offended by her confronting him.  
** "Don't try to lie to me, Marlon. Brody told me you traded the fucking twins off to some raider group." **Clementine said,  
Marlon stood up and marched toward her, only to be held back by Violet   
**"Nu-huh, let her finish." **Violet said, forcing Marlon to sit back down,  
** "Brody said that you traded Sophie and Minerva for protection to some group called the Delta, don't deny it Marlon." **Clementine said,  
watching as Marlon shook his head. Tennessee was visibly upset about it.   
**"Yeah and so what?" **Marlon shouted, standing up, him shouting attracted the groups attention, they stood up and were near the arguing duo,  
** "Fucking coward, you TRADE the twins off and then lie about it!? Some fucking Leader." **Clementine said,  
Marlon clenched his fist as the group gasped, He ran at Clementine, tackling her, the duo were now locked in a struggle, Marlon drew his fist up to hit her but paused when Tennessee spoke  
**"You told me they died! Why would you do something like that?" **Tennessee said, on the verge of tears.  
**"Easy, because he's a coward." **Clementine answered, using the pause to her advantage as she reversed the hold, Marlon was now on the ground, putting his hands in front of him,  
**"Stop! Stop! I give up!" **Marlon said, Clementine scoffed at how weak he was, but he was a kid after all. Marlon stood up  
**"I wanted to save them, stage some kind of rescue, Honest Tenn, I was just too scared." **Marlon said,** **Clementine sighed internally,  
** "Look Marlon, we can still fix this." **Clementine said,  
**"Really? You'll help me fix it?" **Marlon said, in awe about it.  
** "Yes, we can fix this Marlon, okay? We ju-" **Clementine was cut off as she spotted AJ holding a gun behind Marlon, without thinking she pushed Marlon off to the side, the bullet lodged into the ground.  
** "What the fuck!?" **The group said, terrified at the kids murder attempt.  
** "Aj!" **Clementine said, she was now pissed off but, everyone was alive..**  
The group began arguing as the duo went back to the dorms, ignoring the argument. Something Goes Right for once, everyone's alive.


End file.
